Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5x-2(-x+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -5x {-2(}\gray{-x+3}{)} $ $ -5x + {2x-6} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-5x + 2x} - 6$ $ {-3x} - 6$ The simplified expression is $-3x-6$